Klassenfahrt
by PuPpEt's MiStReSs
Summary: Unvernunft, Namenszettel und Doppelbetten mutieren zum ultimativen Gefühlschaos! [SetoxJoey]


**Klassenfahrt**

Chapter one and only: Unglückliche Zimmeraufteilungen und ihre Folgen

Klassenfahrten sind und bleiben das Beste, was einem in der Schulzeit widerfahren kann. Zwar hat man noch immer verhasste Lehrer und Mitschüler um sich, aber auf anderem Terrain lassen sie sich doch alle gleich viel besser ertragen.

Selbst meine Lieblingstiefkühltruhe ist heute nur halb so frostig wie sonst, was daran liegen könnte, dass er bisher noch kein einziges Sterbenswörtchen von sich gegeben hat und der Mantel des Schweigens ihm zigmal besser steht als das weiße Modeverbrechen, in das er sich, unabhängig der Wetterlage, das ganze Jahr über hüllt.

Ich bemerke, wie mein Blick an den feinen Zügen meines Erzfeindes hängen geblieben ist, an den schmalen Lippen, den sauber geschwungenen Brauen und der perfekt drapierten Frisur, die zwei eisblaue Kristalle umrahmt, die jeden aufspießen, der sich bis auf weniger als zwei Meter nährt. Gäbe es einen Preis für das ‚bestaussehendste Charakterschwein des Landes' oder den ‚sexiest snowman in town', er würde ihn gewinnen, unter Garantie.

Jemand scheint ihn von hinten angestoßen zu haben und er fährt plötzlich herum. Damit er nicht merkt, dass ich ihn mustere, flüchte ich meinen Blick auf den Boden und heuchle Interesse an den marmornen Platten, die den Boden der Jugendherberge zieren. Als ich wieder aufsehe, taxiert er mich noch immer.

Ich fröstele leicht und als jemand meinen Arm streift, fahre ich ertappt zusammen, weiß der Henker, warum. Schließlich tue ich nichts Verbotenes...um genau zu sein, was tue ich eigentlich überhaupt? Ich beobachte meinen Klassenkameraden, aus reiner Langeweile heraus, weil unsere Lehrer noch immer nicht mit der Zimmeraufteilung fertig sind.

Die Zimmeraufteilung. Sie liegt mir wie ein schwerer Stein im Magen, seit unsere pädagogisch wertvollen Fachidioten uns heute morgen im Bus eröffneten, dass es im Flur der Jungs nur Zweierzimmer gäbe. Aber das ist nicht das, was mich am meisten stört: Die Paare, die jeweils ein Zimmer besetzen, werden gelost – die haben wohl zu viel Kreidestaub eingeatmet, die Alten!

Der Aufstand, den diese Nachricht in der Klasse ausgelöst hat, ist von unseren inkompetenten Begleitern niedergestreckt worden mit den Worten „Das stärkt die Klassengemeinschaft".

Das allerdings finden wir alle eher weniger witzig, da es sich hierbei nicht um eine gewöhnliche Klassenfahrt handelt, sondern um unsere Abschlussfahrt. Noch einige Wochen, dann wird es keine Klassengemeinschaft mehr geben, die es zu stärken gilt.

Aber unsere Lehrer haben sich bis jetzt nicht von ihrem stolzen Vorhaben abbringen lassen, uns die schönsten Tage der verbleibenden Zeit zu vermiesen, die wir noch in unserem Halbtagsgefängnis namens ‚Schule' verbringen müssen.

* * *

Bewegung ist in die Schülermenge gekommen und lässt mich aus meinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Die Zettel werden verteilt – na endlich!

Ich nehme das knittrige, kleine Stück Papier beinahe feierlich entgegen und sende, bevor ich es öffne, noch ein kleines Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass Yugis oder Tristans Namen darauf geschrieben steht.

Ich falte es vorsichtig auseinander, meine Neugier im Zaum haltend und in stiller Hoffnung, den Namen eines Freundes darauf zu erkennen. Doch schon im nächsten Moment verfluche ich, mich so über den gottverdammten Wisch gefreut zu haben.

Ich starre auf den weißen Untergrund, auf den mit blauen Lettern ein Name geschrieben steht: _Seto Kaiba_.

Die Fahrt hat just in diesem Moment jeden Reiz für mich verloren. Das Geld dafür, dass ich über einen langen Zeitraum hinweg gespart habe, würde ich jetzt liebend gern in ein Taxi nach Hause stecken. Meine Illusion eines erholsamen Kurzurlaubes mit Freunden bricht gerade in sich zusammen wie ein gesprungener Spiegel.

Ich bekomme am Rande mit, wie die anderen sich freuen, die richtigen Zimmerpartner erwischt zu haben. Anscheinend haben sie wirklich alle ein Riesenglück gehabt. Nur mich hat es mal wieder erwischt, das hätte ich mir vorher denken können.

Während ich mich selbst bemitleide, überlege ich gleichzeitig, wie ich Kaiba möglichst nett von seinem ‚Glück' berichten könnte – von wegen, Multitasking ist Weibersache!

Letztendlich entschließe ich mich, es ihm auf die harte Tour klar zu machen – direkt und ungeschönt. Unzensiert und in Farbe. Ein Albtraum. Dann habe ich wenigstens etwas, worüber ich mich freuen kann: ein fauchendes Kaibalein, das ich völlig unvermittelt aus der Fassung gebracht habe. Ich grinse fies.

Ich stolpere über Taschen, Koffer und Mitschüler hinweg, die sich müde auf den Boden haben fallen lassen, und nach einer ganzen Weile bin ich schließlich bei Meister Eiszeit persönlich angekommen, der mich mit unverhohlener Neugier anblickt, was ich denn, außerhalb des gewöhnlichen Sicherheitsabstandes, so nahe bei ihm zu suchen habe.

Er öffnet den Mund, vermutlich um zu fragen, aber ich gebiete seinen Worten mit dem Namenszettel Einhalt, den ich ihm unter die zu hoch getragene Nase halte und mit dem ich hin- und herwedele wie mit einem Fächer.

Genervt, nicht erkennen zu können, was darauf steht, entreißt er ihn mir. Dann starrt er eine Weile darauf, ohne etwas zu sagen. Ich warte auf die große Explosion, auf den Kontrollverlust, auf das imaginäre ERROR auf seiner Stirn, wenn er vor Fassungslosigkeit und Wut kaum noch an sich halten kann.

Doch das gewünschte Feuerwerk bleibt aus und statt einem ERROR graben sich nur tiefe Falten in seine Stirn.

„Was ist das? Schreibst du meinen Namen auf, weil du mich so gern hast, oder was?", fragt er schließlich.

Die Provokation zieht; ich balle die Fäuste. Aber zu meinem eigenen Verblüffen macht sich um meine Nase ein leichtes Rot breit, sodass ich meinen Kopf schnell in eine andere Richtung drehe und nun mehr mit der grün tapezierten Wand spreche als mit Kaiba.

„Hast du nicht aufgepasst, oder was?! Das sind die Z-e-t-t-e-l, mit denen unsere Z-i-m-m-e-r-p-a-r-t-n-e-r eingeteilt werden!"

„Wir haben Zimmerpartner?", hakt er, scheinbar arglos, nach. Aber ich werde mir von Sekunde zu Sekunde sicherer, dass er innerlich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen aufsetzt. Seto Kaiba weiß immer alles, vor allem das, was unsere Lehrer so erzählen, wenn der Tag lang ist. Er bekommt meist selbst die Sachen mit, bei denen der Rest der Klasse sich schon mental vom Unterricht verabschiedet hat und nur noch blödsinnig vor sich hinstarrt.

„Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du Streber nicht mitbekommen hast, dass wir Zimmerpartner haben und wofür die Namenszettel gut sind!"

Mist, jetzt ist der ganze Effekt futsch. Wenn man eines nach dem anderen erklären muss, dann bleibt der Schock aus. Und gerade den wollte ich doch nur zu gern in Kaibas Gesicht gezaubert haben. Schade...

Da er ausnahmsweise mal nicht zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzt, seufze ich resigniert und beschließe, es ihm zu erklären. Denn darauf scheint er ja offensichtlich zu warten. Aber um wenigstens noch ein bisschen der von mir herbeigesehnten Reaktion zu wahren, mache ich es kurz – obwohl er ja theoretisch schon längst verstanden haben muss, worauf ich hinauswill, Superhirn, das er ist.

„Wir müssen uns ein Zimmer teilen."

Er hebt eine Augenbraue – warum kann ich das eigentlich nicht?! – und sieht mich eine Weile lang an. Er denkt nach. Zwar weiß ich nicht worüber, aber ich warte ein ernstzunehmendes Lebenszeichen in seiner Mimik und Gestik ab.

„Oh."

Ist das alles?! Mehr als ein schlichtes, bedauerndes ‚Oh' bringt er nicht hervor?!

Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund starre ich ihn an.

„Was ist, Wheeler? Hat es dem Hündchen die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Nenn mich nicht so!", presse ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor, wütender über die Tatsache, dass Kaiba sich so wenig um die Hiobsbotschaft schert, als dass er mich mit diesem dämlichen Spitznamen angesprochen hat, auch noch verniedlicht.

Er wirft einen kurzen Blick auf die Zimmernummer, die unter seinem Namen notiert ist und öffnet den Mund, wahrscheinlich um mich vor besagte Tür zu kommandieren, aber ich fahre ihm in die Parade.

„Jaja, 32. Ich weiß", knurre ich schlecht gelaunt, während ich gewaltsam versuche, meine Tasche die ersten Stufen der kurzen Treppe hinauf zum Jungentrakt zu komplementieren. Im Nachhinein bereue ich es, soviel mitgeschleppt zu haben. Auch wenn ich es mir nur widerwillig eingestehe, aber die beiden Flaschen Wodka hätte ich mir sparen können. Bacardi und Sangria hätten gereicht.

Nicht, dass ICH unbedingt darauf bestanden hätte, Alkohol mitzunehmen, aber irgendwer musste nun mal herhalten. Und da mir in diesen Tagen vor dem Abschluss ohnehin nicht mehr viel passieren kann, was Nachsitzen und Verweise anging, habe ich mich eben großzügig bereiterklärt. So bin ich nun mal: Hilfsbereit, freundlich und ein durch und durch netter Mensch.

Ganz anders als Väterchen Frost, der seinen Koffer, der nicht minder schwer als meine abgewetzte Reisetasche aussieht, allerdings problemlos die wenigen Meter hinaufkatapultiert. Er trägt ihn, als wäre er nicht gewichtiger als eine Aktentasche, in der sich nichts weiter als ein dünner Batzen Papier befindet.

Vor meinem inneren Auge verschwindet Kaibas hässlicher Mantel und gibt den Blick auf seinen Oberkörper frei und auf diese Arme, an denen sich filigrane Muskelstränge entlangziehen müssen, wenn ich nach der Leichtigkeit urteile, mit der er sein Gepäck hebt, während ich mir beim Hieven beinahe einen Bandscheibenvorfall zuzuziehen drohe.

‚Sexy' schießt es mir durch den Kopf, bevor ich den Gedanken zurückhalten kann.

Schon im nächsten Moment könnte ich mir dafür mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn hauen. Was fällt mir eigentlich ein, die Worte Kaiba und sexy auch nur in im Entferntesten miteinander in Verbindung zu bringen?! Was, zum Teufel, ist heute eigentlich mit mir los?!

Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie ich plötzlich auf solch abwegige Sachen komme. Und warum stört es mich noch nicht mal wirklich?!

Ich schließe die Augen und nehme einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug. Nachdem meine Lungen mit mehreren Litern ach so beruhigenden Sauerstoffs gefüllt sind und ich mir vorkomme wie eine dieser Pseudo-Yoga-Tussies aus dem Morgenprogramm, bemerke ich endlich, dass wir bereits vor unserem Zimmer mit der Nummer 32 angekommen sind.

Kaiba zieht den Schlüssel aus der Tasche, den er sich wohl schon eben, unbemerkt von mir, geholt haben muss, lässt das Schloss knacken und öffnet die Tür.

Er setzt gerade an, den Raum zu betreten, als ich mich an ihm vorbeidrängle, was er mit einem verächtlichen Schnaufen und einem unstimmigen Murren quittiert, das verdächtig nach „Kindergarten..." klingt.

Ich trete über die Schwelle und mir stockt der Atem. Fassungslosigkeit macht sich breit und lässt meinen Magen in die Höhe meiner Kniekehlen sinken. Hinter mir tritt Kaiba ein.

„Ein Doppelbett" registriert er kühl.

Wie kann er dabei nur so verdammt ruhig bleiben?!

Er umschreitet das Bett mit langen Schritten und schmeißt seinen Koffer unachtsam in eine Ecke des Zimmers – eine ganz und gar untypische Handlung für Seto Kaiba. Normalerweise sehen selbst seine Papierstapel aus wie mit der Wasserwaage traktiert.

Aber überhaupt habe ich das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht normal ist. Irgendetwas ist anders als sonst. Ein undefinierbares Knistern liegt in der Luft, das ich nicht einzuordnen weiß. Ich schiebe es auf einen herannahenden Streit.

* * *

Müde lass ich mich abends auf die Matratze fallen. Wir haben eine Party veranstaltet, eine kleine Disko zur Feier unseres ersten Abends. Zwar habe ich natürlich nichts getrunken – beim Bechern unter Lehreraufsicht ist mir die Gefahr des Nach-Hause-geschickt-Werdens dann doch zu groß -, aber das Abrocken ist mir trotzdem ziemlich an die Substanz gegangen.

Während ich also rumgehüpft bin wie der letzte Flummi – die anderen haben es mir übrigens gleichgetan, alleine hätte ich mich niemals auf sowas Blamables eingelassen – ließ ich mich zu genüge von Tea, Tristan und Yugi bedauern, weil ich nicht nur mit Mr. Eisklotz ein Zimmer teilen muss, sondern auch noch das einzige (!) mit Doppelbett erwischt habe.

Nach etwa drei prall gefüllten Wannen voll Mitleid habe ich mich tatsächlich schon viel besser gefühlt. Bis jetzt.

Ich reibe mir die Augen und gähne, während ich meine Arme gen Decke strecke, als wolle ich die ausgesprochen scheußliche Deckenlampe herunterreißen. Besagte Lichtquelle sieht aus, als stamme sie aus dem Wohnzimmer meiner Oma und passt ganz und gar nicht zum restlichen sterilen Flair des Raums.

„Ich brauch was zu trinken" stöhne ich und richte mich auf, um in meine Tasche zu greifen. Leider habe ich nicht bemerkt, wie Kaiba den Raum betreten hat.

Mit einer charakteristisch gehobenen Braue sieht er mich skeptisch an.

„Du weißt aber hoffentlich, dass wir das nicht dürfen?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das, Lackaffe!", zische ich aggressiv. Es reicht schon, wenn ich mir mit ihm ein Zimmer teilen muss. Sollte er es nun auch noch wagen, mich bei unseren Oberidioten zu verpfeifen, springe ich ihm an die Kehle, jetzt sofort, das schwör ich!

„Gut, dann gib mir auch was."

Ja, Kaiba-Kätzchen (Kätzchen?!) ist doch immer wieder für Überraschungen gut. Aber für gewöhnlich handelt es sich dabei um Überraschungen der üblen Sorte.

„Ähm...was?!"

Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Das ist zuviel für mein ohnehin schon überstrapaziertes Hirn. Hol doch jemand einen Feuerlöscher, meine Synapsen fackeln ab!

„Wheeler, damit du's weißt: Ich hab meine Kopfschmerztabletten vergessen und hoffe, dass wenigstens das gegen den Presslufthammer hinter meiner Stirn hilft, den dieser Krach da unten verursacht hat."

Zur Unterstützung seiner Worte zeigt er auf den Fußboden, unter dem, zwei Stockwerke tiefer, der Raum liegt, in dem wir die Fete veranstaltet haben.

Ich ziehe die Bacardiflasche aus meiner Reisetasche und nehme einen kräftigen Schluck. Das süße Getränk hinterlässt ein leichtes Brennen in meiner Kehle. Eine Notlösung gegen Kopfschmerzen ist das ganz sicher nicht, aber bevor ich den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht habe, reiche ich Kaiba bereits unterbewusst die Flasche herüber.

Ich beobachte gespannt. Ich weiß um meine Trinkfestigkeit, aber wie steht es um Kaibas? Anscheinend nicht besonders. Er setzt die Flasche an die Lippen und trinkt. Kurz darauf beginnt er zu husten. „Das brennt wie Feuer!" bringt er keuchend hervor.

Ich zucke die Achseln, um ihm meine Ignoranz zu symbolisieren und nehme die Flasche wieder an mich. Um ihm zu demonstrieren, dass ich Alkohol weit besser vertrage als er, kippe ich fast die halbe Flasche auf ex herunter. ‚Etwas übertrieben, vielleicht' denke ich, als sich ein warmes Gefühl in meiner Magengegend breit macht. Egal. Hauptsache, ich hab ihm gezeigt, dass ich der bessere Trinker bin.

Wenigstens mal etwas, worin ich besser bin als Herr von und zu Ich-kann-alles-und-weiß-alles-und-außerdem-bin-ich-reicher-als-du. Bitte um Applaus für Joseph Wheeler.

Im nächsten Moment geht ein Ruck durch meinen Arm, als Kaiba meinen Fingern die Flasche entreißt. Vermutlich hat er noch kein einziges Mal in seinem verschwenderischen Leben eine Bacardiflasche von innen gesehen. Geschweige denn die eines anderen alkoholischen Getränks – den Sekt zu Silvester wahrscheinlich ausgenommen.

„Hey!" versuche ich noch zu protestieren, aber er hat schon die andere Hälfte in wenigen Zügen geleert.

Ich nehme ihm die leere Flasche ab und verstaue sie wieder in einer der Seitentaschen. Ich zögere einige Sekunden, dann entschließe ich mich, den Sangria auch noch rauszuholen. Der Wodka allerdings wird heute in der Tasche bleiben.

* * *

Die leere Flasche habe ich unachtsam auf den Deckel meiner Tasche geschmissen, wo sie offensichtlicher nicht platziert sein könnte. Ich werde sie gleich wegtun...nachher...spätestens morgen, wenn jemand zum Wecken an die Tür klopft.

Momentan befinde ich mich an der Grenze zur Übelkeit. Noch einige Schlucke mehr und ich würde die Kloschüssel umarmen. Gut nur, dass die Flasche leer ist. Den Großteil habe ich getrunken, aber Kaiba weist eine nicht minder heftige Röte um die Nasenpartie auf. Steht ihm irgendwie.

„Lass uns schlafen" schlägt er vor und tapert zum Lichtschalter. Gerade reden kann er noch und mit dem Geradauslaufen klappt es auch noch verhältnismäßig gut. Aber man merkt, dass er getrunken hat, zum einen an der besagten ungewöhnlichen Röte, die seine Wangen ziert und zum anderen an seinem verklärten Blick, der schon lange alles Stechende verloren hat.

Das Licht des schrecklichen Antiquitäten-Imitats erlischt und ich vergrabe mich tief in Decke und Kissen. Nach wenigen Sekunden, in denen ich gerade noch registriere, dass Kaiba sich neben mich legt, bin ich eingeschlafen.

Und wache keine halbe Stunde wieder auf, ob der gereizten Stimme meines Bettnachbars.

„Was soll das, Wheeler?!"

„Hä?" Verschlafen blinzelnd öffne ich die Augen – und bekomme einen heftigen Schrecken.

Ich habe im Schlaf meinen linken Arm um Kaiba geschlungen, als wolle ich ihn umarmen.

„S...sorry" stottere ich, irritiert von mir selbst. So was ist mir meinen Lebtag noch nicht passiert.

Kaiba wendet mir den Rücken zu. Er hat seinen weißen Mantel kurz vor dem Zubettgehen durch ein weißes, ärmelloses Shirt ersetzt. Die unscharfen Umrisse seiner Schulterpartie lassen erkennen, wie sich seine Brust gleichmäßig hebt und senkt. Er ist wieder eingeschlafen.

Ich versuche mich zu erinnern, welcher Traum mich veranlasst hat, den Arm um Kaiba – gerade um Kaiba! – zu schlingen, aber es will mir nicht einfallen. Die Erinnerung ist weg, irgendwo in den tiefen meiner Gedanken verloren gegangen. Vermutlich finde ich sie auch nicht mehr wieder.

Aber einschlafen kann ich nicht mehr. Ich rolle mich von links nach rechts und wieder zurück. Die Sache mit dem Traum lässt mir einfach keine Ruhe und außerdem macht sich der Alkohol in meinem Blut langsam in Form von ungeheurer Hitze bemerkbar, die in Wellen meinen Körper erfasst und erst langsam wieder abbrandet, bevor sie erneut aufkommt.

Mich beschleicht das Gefühl, dass das nicht allein vom Alkohol kommen kann – aber wovon dann? Ich schüttele die aufkeimende Unsicherheit ab, ebenso den Gedanken, der sich aufdrängt, als ich den muskulösen Körper neben mir betrachte.

Nein, verdammt, ich kann diesen Typen nicht ausstehen! Er ist eingebildet, besserwisserisch und absolut unausstehlich!

Der Bacardi steigt mir ohne Vorwarnung zu Kopf und die ohnehin schon schwammigen Umrisse um mich herum verschwimmen vor meinen Augen. Au weia.

„Mir ist so warm" seufze ich wehleidig in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Dann zieh halt dein Shirt aus..." murmelt jemand mürrisch neben mir.

Mein Herz macht augenblicklich einen Sprung.

„K-kaiba? Du bist noch wach?" Mehr bringe ich nicht heraus. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Joey, zu dieser wahrhaft hochintellektuellen Fragestellung.

„Ja, verdammt, hörst du doch! Und jetzt zieh dein verfluchtes Shirt aus, damit du endlich Ruhe gibst und ich weiterschlafen kann!"

„Nein!"

„Stell dich nicht so an!"

„Ich will aber nicht!"

Mit einer einzigen, filigranen Bewegung ist er über mir und hält den Saum meines T-Shirts umklammert. Mir stockt der Atem.

„Dann mach ich es halt. Dein dämliches Rumgewälze ist ja nicht auszuhalten!"

Ich habe erwartet, dass er mir wütend das Shirt heraufreißen würde, um endlich weiterschlafen zu können, aber er streift es beinahe sanft über meinen Kopf. Meine Wangen werden noch tiefroter, als sie es sowieso schon sind. Nur gut, dass es dunkel ist.

So, das Shirt ist weg, mir sind für heute bei weitem genug Peinlichkeiten widerfahren und wir können in Ruhe weiterschlafen. Ich frage mich nur, warum Kaiba noch immer auf mir hockt, seine Hände seitlich meines Kopfes abgestützt. Obwohl das T-Shirt neben mir liegt, tut die kühle Luft der Hitze keinen Abbruch. Im Gegenteil schient es, als nähme sie mit jeder Sekunde weiter zu.

Kaibas Gesicht senkt sich meinem entgegen. Ich schiebe es auf den Bacardi oder auf einen weiteren Traum oder auf letzteres als Folge des ersteren, bis mir bewusst wird, dass sich der Atem auf meinen Lippen verdammt realistisch anfühlt.

Mein Herz pocht wie wild gegen meine Rippen und ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum. Ich meine, wir reden hier von Kaiba, dem Eisblock der Nation, dem frostigsten Vollidioten des Planeten – einem frostigen Vollidioten, der schlicht und einfach zu viel getrunken hat, so sieht's aus!

„Kaiba...du bist betrunken..."

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich bin so nüchtern wie noch nie."

Wer soll ihm DAS denn bitte abnehmen?! Wenn dieser Kerl nüchtern ist, bin ich der Weihnachtsmann!

„Kaiba, du b-"

Jedes weitere Wort wird von seinen Lippen erstickt, die sich sanft auf meine legen.

‚Warum eigentlich nicht?', bahnt sich die blanke Ausgeburt der Unvernunft Bahn durch meinen überlasteten Kopf, ‚Morgen können wir uns eh an nichts mehr erinnern.'

Leider pflegen Betrunkene auf die Stimme der Unbesonnenheit zu hören.

Seine Zunge wandert über meinen Mund, versiegelt ihn, fährt zärtlich über meine Lippen, bis ich sie schließlich einen Spalt öffne. Er erkundet das fremde Terrain, neugierig und hungrig nach mehr. Seine Zunge trifft die meine, die sich bereitwillig auf das Spiel einlässt, auf die Absolution des Vergessens hoffend.

Seine Hand fährt in meinen Nacken und zieht mich näher heran. In mir brandet ein Verlangen, das eigentlich nicht dort hingehört...nicht gegenüber IHM. Nicht gegenüber demjenigen, den ich so viele Jahre gehasst habe, so leidenschaftlich gehasst.

Ja, es ist dieselbe Leidenschaft, nur dass sich etwas an ihr geändert hat. Und was auch immer diese Änderung bewirkt hat, es bringt mich gerade nah an den Rand eines Herzinfarkts.

Ich schließe die Augen und spüre seine Brust an meiner. Sie hebt und senkt sich ebenso hektisch, auch ihm scheint sein Herz das schützende Rippengitter sprengen zu wollen.

Behutsam entlässt er mich zurück in die Kissen und löst seine Lippen von meinen. Wo sie waren, bleibt ein seltsames Gefühl des Verlassen-Seins zurück.

Seine Augen, die im Mondlicht, das vom vorhanglosen Fenster zu uns hereinfällt,

von innen zu leuchten scheinen, sind auf meine fixiert.

„Das ist verrückt...vollkommen verrückt..." flüstere ich.

Er beugt sich erneut zu mir herunter. Ich spüre seinen heißen Atem neben meinem Ohr.

„Ich weiß" wispert er. Kurz darauf spüre ich einen leichten Biss in der Nackengegend, der mir einen heftigen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. So vollkommen falsch und irrealistisch es ist, so schön ist es auch.

Meine Hände vergraben sich wie von selbst in seiner braunen Mähne. Meine Zweifel, all die Dinge, die dagegensprechen, werden stetig kleiner. Mein Kopf spricht eine andere Sprache als mein Herz. Und mein Herz hat lange gewonnen, sei es auch nur, weil ich zu viel getrunken habe und die Vernunft deshalb Stück für Stück an Boden verliert.

„Kaiba...n-nein..."

Ein letztes, verzweifelten Aufbäumen meiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit. Erfolglos.

Seine Zunge beschreibt kleine Kreise seitlich meines Halses.

„Hn..."

Sein Zeigefinger legt sich auf meinen Mund, fährt seine Konturen nach, öffnet ihn sanft aber bestimmt. Ich lege meine Lippen um seine Fingerkuppe, beiße leicht darauf – zur Antwort fährt er mit seiner Zunge den Verlauf meines Schlüsselbeins nach – und erforsche das Muster seines Fingerabdrucks.

Die Augen habe ich wohlig geschlossen, ich verlasse mich vollends auf mein Gefühl. Kaiba fühlt sich verdammt gut an...zu gut. So gut, wie sich eigentlich kein Typ anfühlen dürfte, geschweige denn er.

Es will mir nicht in den Kopf, warum es mir nicht falsch vorkommt, noch nicht mal unangenehm oder so. Theoretisch müsste ich mich wehren, mir nichts sehnlicher wünschen als woanders zu sein als in seinen Armen. Tatsächlich aber wünsche ich mich nirgends anders hin, ganz im Gegenteil würde ich liebsten ewig so liegen bleiben.

Seine Hände wandern über meinen Oberkörper, halten da und dort kurz inne, lassen mich fiebern. Lange, schlanke Finger fahren den Verlauf meiner Kurven nach, jagen einen Schauer nach dem anderen meine Wirbelsäule herunter. Warme, weiche Lippen liegen wieder auf meinen, sündig und süß.

Die Frage nach dem Warum weicht nicht aus meinen Bewusstsein, legt sich wie ein kleiner, schwarzer Schatten darüber, bis ich schließlich nicht mehr an mich halten kann und sie laut stelle.

„Kai...eh...Seto...warum tust du das?" Kein besonders intelligenter Einwurf, darüber bin ich mir durchaus im Klaren, aber ich bin schon froh, dass mein Kopf wenigstens diese wenigen Worte noch zusammensetzen kann. Ungewohnt, ihn zu duzen, immerhin hat er mir dafür nie die Erlaubnis erteilt.

Aber es scheint ihn recht wenig zu stören. Er hält inne und mustert mich eine Weile. Dann nickt er langsam. Das Nicken scheint mehr an ihn selbst gerichtet zu sein als an mich.

„Weil ich dich liebe."

‚Kitschig anmutende Szene. Seeeehr kitschig anmutende Szene' schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Und das von Seto Kaiba! Ich kann mir sicher sein, dass er diese Worte bestimmt noch niemals jemand anderem gegenüber losgeworden ist. Und selbst wenn, es ist mir egal. In diesen Minuten ist alles egal.

Ein Knie rutscht zwischen meine Beine und lässt mich entsetzt aufkeuchen. Kaiba geht aufs Ganze. Ob ich mir das selbst jemals verzeihen werde?

„Noch können wir aufhören" meint er, als er merkt, wie ich unter seiner Bewegung zusammenzucke.

„Nein."

Das Wort ist schneller über meine Lippen als ich die Möglichkeit habe, es aufzuhalten. Der Kerl raubt mir das letzte Bisschen Verstand!

Er grinst anzüglich und fährt sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

Seine feingliedrigen Finger knöpfen geschickt meine Jeans auf, mit der ich mich kurzerhand schlafen gelegt habe, besoffen, wie ich war.

Seine Hand fährt unter den Bund meiner Shorts, jedes weitere Wort wird von seinen Küssen erstickt. Alles, was vom schwachen Mondlicht noch beleuchtet ist, verliert endgültig jede Kontur und ein Nebel aus Hitze legt sich über uns.

„Ich will dich" ist das letzte, was er an diesem Abend zu mir sagt. Die Unsicherheit, die in seiner Stimme mitschwingt, beruhigt mich.

Ich nicke.

* * *

Sanft fällt das Sonnenlicht in den Raum, als ich meine Augen öffne. Spät kann es noch nicht sein, denn noch hat niemand an die Tür geklopft...zumindest haben wir niemanden gehört.

Ich werfe einen Blick neben mich und das Bild, das sich mir eröffnet, könnte unwahrscheinlicher nicht sein. Ich, Joey Wheeler, liege in den Armen von Seto Kaiba.

Ich dachte, ich würde es vergessen haben. Ich dachte, dass ich alles gestrig Geschehene spätestens jetzt, wo ich mich in seinen Armen wiederfinde, bereuen würde, aber Reue ist das Letzte, was ich empfinde. In mir hat sich eine tiefe Ruhe breitgemacht, Ruhe und...Glück. Ja, ich bin von ganzem Herzen glücklich – von den hämmernden Kopfschmerzen, die mein Kater verursacht, mal abgesehen.

Ich bette mich zurück in die schützenden Arme, schließe die Augen und lasse die Sangriaflasche dort liegen, wo sie ist.

Vernunft ist was für Spießer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dieser Oneshot wird NICHT fortgesetzt!

Habt Erbarmen, ich hab das erste Mal im Präsens geschrieben! ;;

Thanks for every review and/or fav, guys! (3)

Lest alle Azras Stories:D Und Eiselfes! Und die von LeCriSilencieux! x3


End file.
